Suite ou fin alternative de A sa place
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Sam va vivre un moment difficile. Ce moment entraînera un bouleversement complet de sa vie. Bien sur le reste de son équipe sera là, mais... cela n'engendrera t'il pas d'autres problèmes? Allez lire la fiction de Hélios "A sa place" (cf lien à l'intérieur) et lisez cette missig scene.


_Salut tout le monde!_

_Cette semaine, je vous emmène au SG-C. Je vous propose une petite missing scene de la fiction d'Hélios publiée sur le site "Recueil de fictions Imagine" que je vous conseille de lire avant : . /?rubrique=lire&id=227&chap=1 _

_Sam va vivre une période assez difficile, et bien sur, l'équipe phare du projet "Stargate" va venir à sa rescousse._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la MGM. L'histoire "A sa place" appartient à Hélios. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Bêta : Hélios du site "Recueil de fictions Imagine" que je remercie pour son autorisation de publier ce texte._

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

La scène se passe quelques mois après que Sam ne quitte le chalet avec Mickael et Émilie, juste après la dispute entre Jack et Mickael.

\- Daniel, je peux aller voir Jack s'il te plait ?

L'archéologue regarda Sam qui acquiesça, il emmena donc le garçon voir le colonel.

\- Jack ?

Le colonel Jack O'Neill se retourna vers l'enfant qui l'interpellait celui-ci se jeta dans les bras du colonel.

\- Je te demande pardon, Jack, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

\- Je sais mon grand, j'ai juste eu très peur. C'est pour ça que je me suis énervé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sam t'as raconté que j'avais un fils ?

\- Oui… elle m'a dit qu'il s'était tué avec ton pistolet…

\- Oui, et du coup, j'ai eu très peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose et je ne veux surtout pas que ça recommence, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends. Je te promets que j'y toucherai plus ! Jamais sans te demander, je te le jure !

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Tu étais avec lui ?

\- Dès que j'ai entendu le coup de feu, j'ai couru pour le trouver mais… C'était trop tard…

\- Tu lui as tenu la main ?

\- Oui jusqu'à l'hôpital.

\- Alors il n'a pas eu peur !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben quand je me blessais, papa et maman me tenaient toujours la main et du coup je n'avais pas peur.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Eh ! c'est moi le petit garçon, je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est petit !

Le colonel, les larmes aux yeux, le serra très fort.

\- Tu vas reparler à Sam ?

\- Je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir le faire, mais je vais essayer, je te le promets !

\- Mickael ?

\- J'arrive Sam !

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce pour récupérer son neveu.

\- Aller file, Daniel t'attend pour rentrer à la maison, moi je vous rejoins plus tard.

\- Ok, salut Jack et n'oublie pas, t'as promis ! lança l'enfant en s'éloignant.

Sam jeta un regard noir à son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez promis ?

\- Rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous.

\- QUE. LUI. AVEZ. VOUS. PROMIS ?

\- De vous parler d'accord ! Juste de vous parler et de m'excuser pour mon comportement stupide de ces derniers mois, soupira-t-il. Daniel a raison, je… j'ai agi comme un salaud avec vous…

Elle l'attira à elle et il se recroquevilla dans ses bras dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura- t-elle ?

\- Parce que je pensais que ce serait plus facile, je suppose. Je… j'ai cru que vous éloigner de moi vous protègerais, que me détester vous éviterais de sombrer avec moi…

\- Comment avez-vous pu croire que je vous détesterai… jamais je ne pourrai…

Il se pencha alors vers elle et posa doucement, presque timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. J'ai revu Charlie l'espace d'un instant… Je ne veux plus que ça recommence ! jamais !

\- Je sais Monsieur. Nous ferons en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Merci… Bon aller, filez, les enfants vont vous attendre.

\- Vous voulez venir dîner avec nous ? Ça leur ferait plaisir.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Mickael vous réclame sans arrêt et Émilie n'arrête pas de me demander si on s'est disputés et pourquoi vous ne venez plus à la maison…

\- Bon alors j'accepte.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, prêts pour un nouvel avenir.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... tout est bien qui fini bien. J'adore les happy ends :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me montrer que vous êtes passé. Je répondrai à chaque review. _

_Si vous préférez rester anonyme, merci d'être venu et d'avoir lu._


End file.
